


[Podfic] Tongue Tied

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Gunless (2010)
Genre: Bondage, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Sometimes it's tiring being at odds all the time. When Ben proposes a truce, Sean takes him up on it--and shows him that there are real advantages to being on the same side of things.





	[Podfic] Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tongue Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116721) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



Recorded for Helens78 on More Joy Day! 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/alcoc31yn732pwodttg465aelc044quk). Length: 10 m 11 s.


End file.
